Midnight at the Weasley's
by ravenbrenna09
Summary: When Oliver's study-aholic boyfriend won't take a break to go to sleep, he decides that he has to make him. Rated T.


**Hey, so I figured I would write about these guys again. It's been so long since I wrote about Percy and Oliver that I wanted to try to get back into Harry Potter while I plan my reboot of the Potter Siblings story. It's coming. Soon. But I really wanted to just write these two again. Whenever I do end up posting the Potter Siblings story, I want these two to have a more significant placement in the story. If you guys ever read my original story, Oliver and Percy were hinted at having a relationship at school but then broke up. I don't want to do that this time around. I want their story to be prominent even if it's not nessecarily connected to the main story. They deserve it.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters.**

* * *

Midnight at the Weasley's

* * *

There wasn't a more unlikely couple than Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley.

Oliver Wood was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He pushed his teammates to the absolute point of breaking on top of the homework that the entire team already had. He wanted to win a Quidditch Cup. He knew that. In addition, he had muscles from his years on the Quidditch team. Meanwhile, Percy was a Prefect (now Head Boy) of Gryffindor, a rule abiding Prefect who wanted perfect grades and spent a regular amount of time trying to get his siblings to stay safe in Hogwarts. That was hard when you're the older brother of Fred and George Weasley, but he tried all the same. He was confident in his abilities and so was Oliver.

In reality, that seemed to be the only thing that they had in common.

Except for the fact that they developed feelings for the other in their sixth year. Their roommates were out and they were fighting over something or the other. Beside the occasional dispute of homework vs. Quidditch, Percy and Oliver rarely fought. In fact, they were actually pretty close friends and spent time doing homework when Oliver fell behind. So, Oliver and Percy getting into a screaming match was almost unheard of. Their roommates had fled the room a while ago, not wanting to witness their fight, and other members of the Gryffindor house walked by the room with light footsteps as though not to aggravate them further.

In fact, the two weren't even for sure **what** they were fighting about.

On Percy's end, he had walked into a corridor to find Oliver kissing one of the members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The thought (and sight) of Oliver with another man brought forth something that Percy was scared to consider. So, frightened, Percy simply turned around and walked away, but not before Oliver managed to catch sight of Percy walking down the hallway from the corner of his eye while he was kissing the Ravenclaw player. Oliver didn't think much of it. So what? His roommate saw him kissing a dude. It's not like Oliver was unaware that Percy had been in a (secret) relationship with Contessa Lestrange, a Slytherin Prefect, for almost an entire year. So, when Oliver returned to his room, much later, to find an enraged Percy looking for something, he's confused and wants to help. Until Percy lashes out at him. Then, Oliver's yelling at him too.

And they fight. They fight until their roommates deserted the dorm. They fight until the other Gryffindor prefects come to calm them down and they shout at them to leave to which the prefects (intimidated by the sight of the two angry leave). They fight until the twins are concerned but then they're gone too. They fight until Oliver reaches a breaking point and shouts, "Is this even about whatever the hell you're looking for?"

Then, they both pause, chests heaving and eyes searching. Percy's angry and upset. Oliver's angry and upset. How can his friend treat him differently just because of the fact that he happens to like guys too? It's not an abstract concept. He likes guys. He likes girls. Almost all of the time, he likes the two genders equally. It hurt him that Percy would suddenly be willing to fight him just because of this simple face.

"Why are you treating me so differently just because of the fact that you saw me kissing a guy earlier?" Oliver whispered, unable to find the strength to shout at him anymore. Percy keeps his silence and avoids his gaze when Oliver tries to meet his eye. "I'm still the same guy, Perce," he chokes out.

"It's not because of that," Percy responded, running a hand through his curls. "It's not because of you kissing a guy."

"Then what is it about, Perce?" Oliver questioned.

Percy looked over at him for a minute. And, then, the next, he's crossing the distance between the two of them, his hands are cupping Oliver's cheeks, and pressing a kiss to his lips. Oliver freezes in surprise for a heartbeat, wide-eyed, before he melts into the kiss and closes his eyes. The two of them allow themselves to fully melt into the kiss. Percy's hand is on Oliver's lower back, Oliver's arm wraps around Percy's waist and the other finds itself in his hair, Percy pushes Oliver against the nearest post on the bed until they hear footsteps. Once they hear the bickering of their other three roommates, Percy drags Oliver to the bathroom and the roommates don't think anything of it when Oliver comes out fifteen minutes later with bruised lips and a smirk on his face.

Now, Oliver was spending a week with Percy and his family before their big trip to Egypt to visit their older brother, Bill. Since none of the Weasleys (save Ginny, who caught them in the hallway one evening) knew of their relationship (and in fact, believed he was in a relationship with Penelope Clearwater), Mrs. Weasley didn't see a problem with letting Oliver spend the night in Percy's room for the week. So, the Weasleys had put a mattress in Percy's room where Oliver was supposed to sleep. However, he never slept over there save for an hour in the morning after Percy wakes up and informs him to move back over to the bed.

"Perce," Oliver groaned, into the Weasley's shoulder. "Go to bed." Despite it only being the summer, the Weasley was already studying for the final exams. He had already completed his summer homework so he can "enjoy" the family vacation in Egypt. However, he's already stressing himself out about N.E.W.T.s before they've even started school. The only thing bothering him was the light from his wand. "You can study for the exams in the morning," Oliver whispered.

"Can't Ollie," Percy replied. "Roll over so the light won't bother you. I need to study for a couple more hours."

"Can't let you do that, Perce," Oliver replied. He glanced at the clock. "It's already two and you need to get some sleep."

"And, how exactly are you going to make me stop?" Percy teased, his eyes scanning the notes in front of him.

Oliver smirked against his skin. "I'm so glad you asked."

Several things happened at once. Oliver grabbed Percy's shoulder, pulling him towards Oliver and pinning him on his back. Percy's wand went flying, managing to land on the floor. It was low enough not to draw too much light in one place without shining directly in their face. Percy's notes went everywhere and he was angry at the thought of having to pick them up, but he stopped short at the sight of Oliver. While Percy had been pulled backwards, Oliver climbed on top of him, his legs straddling Percy's waist, hovering above him by an inch.

"I'll help you pick those up later," Oliver promised.

"You better," Percy spoke, his voice sounding more like a whisper of disbelief than a threat. "So, what exactly do you have planned?"

"I think you already know," Oliver replied, leaning down to kiss him. Percy's lips moved to meet Oliver's, lifting himself off the bed to do so. Oliver's hand is in Percy's curls as he pushes the other's mouth open. Percy's tongue rushes to meet Oliver's somewhere in the middle. The two break, briefly, to pull Oliver's, and then Percy's, shirt over their heads. Oliver shoved Percy backwards onto the bed as the Quidditch player fumbled with the waistband of Percy's pajama pants.

" _Nox,"_ Percy whispered, between gasps. By some miracle, the light emanating from the wand flicked off.

* * *

 **These characters are always amusing to me. There's so much potential here and I'm always intrigued by them. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.  
**


End file.
